False Enemies
by Kat-lou-vic
Summary: Rose Weasley has been training to be an auror for the last four years but when she's paired with the one person she absolutely hates she wishes she hadn't bothered... 'Those who we fight against aren't always our enemies'


**False Enemies **

**I hate everything about you.**

Most things from my past are a bit foggy but I know for a fact that on the 8th January 2042 I walked into the Ministry of Magic as a fully pledged Auror for the first ever time. I'd spent 4 years of my life training for that exact moment but for some weird reason, I, Rose Jane Weasley, was shit scared.

I mean, don't get me wrong. Being an auror was all I'd ever wanted to be, right from school, but it just didn't seem right. It wasn't right without dad.

For the first time in 7 years I had wanted to cry. To cry and cry until no more tears could escape from my body. But I didn't. I'm Rose freaking Weasley. I don't cry, I get broken, I get up, I push on. Crying is not my forte.

Therefore I did what the new 22 year old Rose Weasley did and pushed back the tears, holding my head high as I stepped into an elevator full of brand new, squeaky clean recruits and immediately realised that my class wasn't the only one that had graduated. Surely I would have noticed if that fit blonde who had his back to me was in my class. Wouldn't I?

My thought questions were answered when the fit blonde turned around and I realized it was none other than Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, the _one _man in existence which I hated the guts of was stood opposite me in a cramped lift, heading up to the start of the rest of my life.

I will admit, this was not the way I'd imagined this moment.

Taking a deep breath I shot a smile at the man stood next to me, my cousin James, who looked like he was going to burst with excitement.

Unlike me, James had had to spend 5 years training, just to prove that he wasn't only on the team because his dad, my uncle Harry, was head auror. He'd been waiting for this moment even longer than I had! Now that's saying something...

Anyway, my 'problems' weren't important. I mean, it's not like we'd have to spend every waking minute of the day together was it...? God I was naive...

When the doors eventually pinged open at our floor, the place where the vast majority of our lives for the next 20 or so years would be spent, bodies began to pile out of the lift. After having two people stand on my feet and another (I'm pretty sure it was James actually... bastard) elbow me in the face I had made it. Made it to the workplace of my dreams.

As the classes collected together I walked over to stand next to Sarah Finnegan, a girl I'd gone through Hogwarts with before ending up in the same training class as her. As she grinned at me in congratulations the senior members of the auror team began to file out of Uncle Harry's office, their expressions cold and calculating.

As I made a mental note to pass my congratulations on to Sarah later you could feel the tension in the room rising. Everyone was nervous. This was the make or break moment, we'd passed training, but could we survive our first day?

"Alright you lot, listen up!" Came the call of Deputy Head auror Dean Thomas, a surprising recruit according to my mother. "As most of you will know today is the day you're allocated your partners for the next year unless one of you gets killed or you break the rules of inter office dating..." He trailed off as he looked about, his deep brown eyes containing a hint of something dark and steely as they scrutinised each and every one of us.

After Dean's statement Harry took over the speech. "So, without further adue, this year's partners."

As he read out most of the names I blanked out, only some of the pairs making it through to my brain.

"Finnegan with Parkinson... Potter with Miller... Hallows with Pritchard..." Finally I realised that there were four people left that hadn't been paired. Anna Maine, Harry Wright, Scorpius Malfoy and myself.

I hoped Harry was alright. They usually pair a guy up with a girl but maybe I'd be put with Anna... I heard she was alright as well.

However with my uncle's next words, my fate was sealed.

"Right, that leaves us with Maine and Wright, and Malfoy and Weasley."

My face contorted into a look of complete horror before returning to a mask of coolness, hiding the complete and utter hatred underneath.

As we moved over to greet our new partners I could feel the waves of awkwardness being radiated off of Malfoy, his face showing a mixture of unease and nervousness.

"Alright Rose. Happy you passed?"

"What? Surprised to see me Malfoy? Thought I would never make it this far?" I snarled under my breath, making sure that no one around me could over hear.

The expression on the rat of a man in front of me morphed into one of complete shock. "Wha-what? No, NO! Of course not! I was just..."

"Oh I know exactlywhat you were doing Malfoy. Anything to get one over on me isn't it? Just make it simple. I can't be arsed with your cocky arrogance for the next year. Alright?" I spat, pushing past him to reach the newly assigned desks to find mine.

Oh how fun the next year was going to be, re-meeting the biggest bastard this world has ever seen.


End file.
